


I may be a real bad boy, But baby I'm a real good man

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowningintonothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/gifts), [property_of_murphy_macmanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/property_of_murphy_macmanus/gifts).



_“Girl you've never known no one like me_

_Up there in your high society_

_They might tell you I'm no good_

_Girl they need to understand_

_Just who I am_

_I may be a real bad boy_

_But baby I'm a real good man”_

As Nicole drove home from work a song came on the radio that took her back to her senior year of high school and the time she lived in Georgia, the time she met the cocky little redneck that still haunts her dreams. It had been five years since she had even seen him but she still catches herself thinking about him. She remembered the day she met him and two of her best friends that she has who she still talks to everyday.

**_ 5 years Ago:  _ **

Nicki was pissed that her parents had moved her a crossed the fucking country her senior year of school she had left her boyfriend, her friends her life……. for Georgia. She got ready and jumped in her car and headed towards the school. As soon as she pulled in she knew she did not belong here, she was not going to fit in. Before she could even get out of her shiny black brand new (bribe) Audi a rusty old red pickup truck pulled in beside her barely missing her door. She was already pissed and this just pissed her off even more.

“You almost took off my fuckin door you stupid ass” she scream at the guy getting out of the truck.

“Calm down princess, daddy would have bought you a new one”

Nicki would never admit it, but when she seen the guy slide out of the truck…… he could easily steal her heart.

She swallowed the lump in her throat “Go to hell redneck” she spits walking past him going into the school. Hearing the guy laugh just made her madder, she knew she had to stay away from him ……..he would break her heart.

She was sitting in the office waiting to meet the principle, when the redneck walked past the office.

“Hold on mister Dixon your tardy” the office woman said standing up going to the door.

“Awww come on sweetheart, let me by just this one time” Nicki watched as the redneck flirted his way right out of detention…she was impressed.

After Nicki met the principle and got her schedule she was left to her own devices to find her classes and locker.  She was happy that it would only be for a few months, she would be graduating and heading to college.

The school was not even half the size of her old school so it wasn’t hard for her to find her next class, she sneaks into the class the teacher seeming like he didn’t care if she was there or no just telling her to find a seat. She sits through the hour long class trying to get the cocky redneck out of her thoughts, which was way easier said then done. Finally the class was over, her first day in the class and she already had homework, she finds her next class and finds a seat cussing under her breath as he walks into the classroom winking at her before he takes his seat, this was going to be harder then she thought.

“Trust me doll, you don’t want anything to do with Daryl Dixon” the girl sitting beside her whispered getting her attention.

“What?” Nicki mumbled breaking her stare at the broad shoulders redneck in front of her.

“Daryl, you don’t want to get in the mess trust me” she says “names Sammi, a victim of the Dixon charm, dated his older brother” the girl says nodding towards Daryl.

“Names Nicki and, trust me I’m not the victim type” she answers making the girl smile.

“Yeah, we all said that” Sammi smiles.

“So what’s your next class?”

Nicki was surprised that he liked this girl.

“Math, Grimes” she answers looking down at her schedule.

“Sweet that’s my next class, it’s an easy class plus the teacher aint too bad on the eyes” Sammi answers with a wink. “I’ll show you where it is.”

“Cool, thanks”

“No problem”

As the two left the room and headed for the next class they were joined by the Redneck “Sammi, hey you know Merle’s sorry right?”

“You can tell Merle he can take his sorry and shove it up his ass, hey he can even get his little whore to lube it up for him” Sammi answered with a smirk that would make the devil back down.

Yeah Nicki knew she would like this girl. The two girls make it to the class, seeing the teacher the girl was right he wasn’t that bad on the eyes.

“Okay I’ll be back here after class and help you find your other classes” the girl tells her.

“Hold on I thought that this was your next class” Nicki ask.

“Oh….yeah, well the school board recently decided that maybe I shouldn’t be in this class ….with him” she answered with the most innocent look on her face.

“Why” Nicki was intrigued.

“Watch” “Hello Mr. Grimes how’s that wife of yours?”

“Don’t you have study hall this period now?” the teacher ask but Nicki could detect the shade of pink coming across his face.

“Sure do sir” she answers with a grin on her face making the pink on face to change to red.

“What the hell is that all about?” Nicki ask.

“Ah over the summer me and ah Mr. Grimes there had an inappropriate relationship” the girl answered turning and heading down the hall.

Nicki was taken aback by what the girl had said, yeah this girl was going to get her in trouble she could already tell.  After her class Sammi was waiting for to take her to her next class which they had together, then it was lunch. They headed outside for lunch, and was once again joined by Daryl.

“Hey ladies ….miss me?’ she smirked taking the sandwich out of Sammi’s hand that she was eating.

“Fucker give that back” Sammi snatched the sandwich back out of his hand tearing it in half handing half of it back to him “Damn one thing you old man missed teaching was fucking manners” she grinned looking at him.

Daryl flipped her off, as he walked off and to another group of people. “How long have you two known each other?” Nicki asked.

“Our whole lives” she answered.

“He sure the hell is cocky isn’t he?” Nicki said looking over at him.

“Cocky….you aint seen nothing till you meet his brother” she laughed.

The two got up and headed for their next classes, this one they didn’t have together but their classes was right beside each other.  The last class of the day Nicki has with Sammi, as she makes her way into the class she was introduced to Natalie one of Sammi’s friends.

“I think our new friend here has a thing for baby Dixon” Sammi grins looking at Natalie.

“Oh yeah” Natalie says cocking an eye at Nicki “He’s trouble”

“I’m not at all interested in him….he’s too damn cocky for me” she answered knowing good and well she was lying to the girls….and to herself.

“Talking about Dixon’s have you seen Merle lately?” Natalie ask looking over at Sammi.

“Fuck no, he needs to learn to keep his dick in his pants” she answered making the other girls laugh.

“Yeah good luck on that “Natalie laughs.

“Am I taking you home tonight Nat?” Sammi ask.

“No, Murphy’s coming to pick me up” she smiled.

The three girls went to their lockers, and go their stuff to head home walking out to the parking lot, “Son-of-a-bitch” Sammi spits looking over at her truck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Nicki” she says walking over to her truck and the guy Nicki presumed was the older Dixon brother.

Nicki gets to her car,  she sees a piece of paper stuck under her windshield wiper pulling it out she opened it up seeing a messy name and number scribbled on it, it was Daryl’s number. She was leaving the school in a much better mood then when she had come to school with, she decided that maybe it wouldn't be that bad.


	2. Dark Prince Charming

  _Nicki grabbed a beer and sit down on the couch the box of pictures sitting in front of her. She digs through the pictures finding the scribbled on piece of paper, pulling it out looking at it made her smile_

Nicki looked at the number before tossing it on the dresser, she had decided that she was going to stay away from the cocky little redneck, she didn’t want her heart broken and he could do it. She got ready for bed……that was the first night the cocky redneck haunted her dreams.

Nicki woke up the next morning exhausted and not wanting to go to school, but she got up and got ready and headed out. Parking in the same spot she had the day before her face red when she spots the old red pickup truck. She was met by Sammi and Natalie walking into the school.

“Hey girlie, how are you this fine morning?” Natalie smiled ear to ear.

“Ah, somebody got laid last night” Sammi laughed winking at Natalie.

“Hey he has a brother and he knows how to keep his dick in his pants” Natalie answers elbowing her.

The two girls say bye to Natalie as they walk into their first class of the day they were laughing as they see Daryl already in the class flirting with the girl sitting beside him.

“So you got plans this weekend?” Sammi ask her.

“Um, No”

“Well there is a party tonight, if you wanna go…..come see how us little rednecks party” she grinned.

“Yeah, sounds like fun”

“Just to warn ya, Prince Charming there will be there” she nods towards Daryl.

“Ah I’m not worried about him” Nicki answers, she knew she would have to deal with him for the next few months.

The day was an uneventful day no run-ins with Prince Charming, Nicki had a good day and she was actually excited about the party.

Before Sammi showed up Nicki put his number in her phone she didn’t know why, but for some reason it was a comfort to her.

“Hey looking good” Sammi smiles as Nicki climbed into the lack truck.

“Oh, thanks” Nicki answered as Sammi turned the music on in the truck.

_That was the first time she had hears the song…..the song that would become his song._

They stopped at the liquor store, Nicki was surprised to see her coming out of the store with a case of beer and a brown bag …..she later learned it was whiskey in the bag.

They started down an old gravel road, it looked like she was taking her to the end of the world.

“Where the hell you taking me?” Nicki asked getting a bit concerned.

“Oh don’t be scared, this aint deliverance” she laughed “We are going to the lake, it’s where we can hang out, party, no cops to bother us.” She answered.

They pulled in beside and old jeep….”fuck I knew his ass would show up here” Sammi spits, getting out of the truck.

“Who is it?” Nicki ask sliding out of the truck.

“Oh Merles ass, he has called me a dozen times in two days” she smirked getting the beer out of the back of the truck.

“How long have you two dated?”

“Too damn long” she laughed “Since I was 16, he was 20….in the army, like I said that damn Dixon charm.” She smiled.

“Come on, let’s go have some fun”

The two girls make their way to a group of people some Nicki had met some she had not, Sammi introduces her to the ones she had not met.

“Hell didn’t know the princess was aloud out after dark…..wont that nice little car turn into a pumpkin” Daryl laughed between drinks of his beer.

“Screw you” she replies not evening looking up at him.

“Hmmmm….yeah you will” Daryl smirked walking past her with a wink.

Nicki was instantly pissed off, she didn’t know if she wanted to hate him or love him.

“Why does he act like that?” she ask the girls as they all sit around the bonfire.

“He’s an ass” Natalie answers taking a drink from the bottle they was passing between her and Sammi.

“They learned it from their old man …biggest drunken asshole in the county” Natalie tells her.

The three girls sit around the fire, Nicki watches Sammi and Natalie finish off the bottle of whiskey, and they were all three laughing and talking telling stories. Nicki was having a good time.

Natalie had left with the little Irish boy and his twin….Nicki had learnt from the twin that they had moved there about a year ago.

The Dixon charm had worked its magic on Sammi that night as she left in the jeep with Merle.

“Hey there princess, need a ride home?” Daryl ask sitting down beside her.

“Nah I got Sammi’s truck, I’m just gonna drive it home”

“You sure you aint drank too much?” Daryl ask picking up the empty bottle.

“No I’m good” Nicki answered as she made her way to Sammi’s truck.

The drive home. She noticed the old red pickup truck behind herm she couldn’t help but smile. She picked up her phone dialing his number.

“Hey why you following me?”

Ah don’t worry princess, just wanted to make sure you get home safe.”

“Well thank you but as you can see I made it home …..safe.” She says getting out of the truck, waving at him.

“Good, see ya later princess” he says before hanging up the phone, and turning his truck around heading home.

Nicki was intrigued by the cocky little redneck, there was something about him that made her happy…..but also sad…she cared for him already, there was just something about him.

The next morning, she was woke up by her phone alerting her to a text message…she figured it was Sammi asking about her truck…as she picked up her phone she was surprised to see it was Daryl.

“Hey there princess how’s the hangover?”

She laughed as she text back.

“Don’t have one thanks to my fairy godmother.”

“Hell send her my way”

She busted out laughing the little redneck was already making her day.

“Sorry, she doesn’t work with assholes”

“Damn out of luck again, Tylenol it is then”

“So do you have plans for today?”

She was taken aback by his question….was he asking her out on a date.

“Nope why you have an idea?”

“Sure do princess bring Sammi’s truck to the school I’ll meet you there”

Nicki put her phone down and slide out of bed, digging around finding her some clothes jumping in the shower.  She would never admit it but she was excited to hang out with the cocky prince charming.

As she pulled into the school she could see him leaning against his truck a cigarette hanging between his lips.

“Follow me” he says getting into his truck.

She followed him to a broke down old dump of a house. She gets out of the truck “Just leave the keys in the truck….she’s still here” Daryl says seeing that she had took the keys out of the truck.

Nicki throws the keys back into the truck before walking over to his truck “come on hop in” he says opening the door for her.

“So where you taking me redneck?” she ask looing over at him.

“Oh princess no need to worry, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He answers turning in the music …….sure enough it was the same song Sammi played the night before the song brought a smile to her face.

“What’s that smile about princess?” Daryl ask flipping his cigarette put the window.

“Nothin I just really like this song.”

Daryl grinned as he turned the music up, and started singing along.

She shook her head at him and how animated he got singing the song. They drove a way out of town pulling into the parking lot of a little restaurant.

“Where are we?”  she ask a he opened the door for her.

“We are just a bit out of town didn’t figure the princess would want to be seen with the redneck.”

“Why would you say that?” she ask a bit heartbroken and mad.

“Really you wouldn’t care if people seen you in your fancy clothes and nice car with the poor little redneck?”  

“No…… fuck em” she smiled, she knew now why she cared for him….broken souls always gravitated towards each other.

He smiled at her “come on the food here is pretty good” he told her opening the door for her.

She was surprised how easy it was to talk to him….he was funny…and sweeter then she had expected. They drive around the rest of the day, he took her to different spots, showing her the lake where he spent most of his time growing up. She told him about her hometown, and her friends, and her ex. She was actually starting too really like the little redneck.

“Damn princess I’m gonna have to take ya home…..gotta go get Merle out of jail.” He says putting his phone back in his pocket.

“What happen?” Nicki ask worried about Sammi.

“Ah nothing really he got in a fight…that mouth of his always has him fighting” Daryl answered taking her hand helping her off the hood of the truck where she was sitting.

She gets in his truck, she could tell his mood had changed he wasn’t as happy as he was when the day started.

“I had fun today” she tells him hoping it would make his mood better,

“I’m glad” he answered smiling back at her.

“Here ya go princess” he says grinning at her.

“Thank you” she says as he opens the door for her.

“See ya Monday”

“Yep see ya” he answers before driving off.

She was happy, but also worried she had fallen for him…..she knew it was gonna happen and she was mad at herself for letting it happen….. but she couldn’t get enough of her dark prince charming.


	3. Birthday Surprises for Nicki!

_“I might have a reckless streak_

_At least a country-mile wide_

_If you're gonna run with me_

_It's gonna be a wild ride_

_When it comes to loving you_

_I've got velvet hands_

_I'll show you how a real bad boy_

_Can be a real good man”_

_Nicki was looking at pictures when her text alert went off, the text was from Natalie:_

_“Happy Birthday sexy lady, don’t drink too much, some a lot of great sex lol. Me and Sammi are sad that we can’t be there to celebrate with you. We miss you we love you Happy Birthday.”_

_She smiled looking at the clock, it was midnight her birthday the first one in five years she was going to spend it without her two best friends. She smiled as she texted Natalie back._

_“ Awwww thank you Nat, I miss you guys too I wish you guys could be here too. Maybe soon I can come down and visit. And the sex won’t be happening. Talking about sex how is Murphy? Tell Sammi I said and I miss her and I love you both._

This was the first time she was spending her birthday away from her friends, but Sammi and Natalie had told her they had something planned and she was excited about it. Also she was excited to get to school, it had been two weeks since she had seen Daryl, and she was getting worried.

“Have you guys seen Daryl?” She ask the girls as she met them at the front of the school.

“Oh is someone worried about him” Natalie smiled.

“ Yeah…..okay yeah I am, he aint been here for two weeks, and the last time I see him he had to go get Merle out of hail.” Nicki answers looking at Sammi.

“I aint see him, I went down to the jail to get Merle out but they wouldn’t let get him out, but I didn’t see Daryl and Merle is still in jail.” Sammi answered.

“Merle went to jail on Saturday was you with Daryl after the part?” Sammi asked a smirk on her face.

“Yeah we hung out Saturday, he took me to a little restaurant and took me to the lake.” She answered a smile on her face.

“He took you to dinner?” Natalie ask.

“Yeah” “Why?”

“Hmmmm well usually he just takes em home, I don’t think he’s ever took a girl to a restaurant” Natalie answers.

“Damn girl he must really like you” Sammi tells her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really Daryl isn’t really the relationship type” Natalie answers.

“I have tried texting him and calling him” Nicki tells the girls as they walk into the school.

“Don’t worry about him, he will show back up eventually, he’s done this before.” Natalie answers as she turns and heads to her class.

Nicki spends all day worrying about Daryl he hadn’t showed up at school, and on her breaks she texted him but got no reply. Nicki walks to her car, and heads home she felt sick to her stomach….she couldn’t believe she as this worried about a guy that she swore she wasn’t going to have anything to do with.

As she pulled into her driveway her phone alerted her to a text.

“Can we talk?”

It was from Daryl.

“Sure, where have you been?”

“Meet me at the lake”

Nicki carried her stuff in, telling her parent she would be back later and drove out to the lake to meet Daryl. As she pulled in she seen him laying back on the hood of his truck surrounded by smoke.

“Hey where have you been?” she ask waling up beside the truck.

“Okay first off I’m sorry I didn’t text you back, and secondly I wanted to tell you before anyone else had the chance to tell you, I wanted to explain what happen.” He says sitting up on the truck, pulling her up beside him.

“You have had me worried, what’s going on?”

“Okay I went to bail Merle out and I ended up in the cell with him.”

“What the hell?” Nicki was shocked she had no idea what to say to him. “What did you do?” she asked, the look on her face broke his heart he didn’t want her to be afraid of him or embarrassed by him.

“When I went down to get him, the cop as being an asshole, and I lost it and ended up hitting him.” Daryl says.

“What do you mean, you hit him…..you just hit him?”

“Yeah, I did that’s how I am it’s okay if you wanna stop hanging out with me, I just wanted you to hear it from me, so you heard what really happen and not some story someone made tells you” Daryl answers not making eye contact.

“But why did you hit him?” Nicki was more concerned about not what other people would think of her.

“I’m not gonna talk about that” Daryl answers lighting up a cigarette. Nicki shakes her head “well thanks for telling me” she says sliding off the truck, and walking to her car.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” se ask opening her door. She got a grunt and wave as she got in her car.

 The next day she pulls into the parking lot and sits and waits for Daryl to show up- she waits until the last bell rings- Daryl was still no there. Nicki starts her car pulling out of the parking lot, heading towards the run down house she had followed Daryl to the day they spent all day together. She didn’t know why but she wanted to see him. She pulls into the drive way between Daryl’s truck and Merles jeep. She honks her horn, not really wanting to go in because of the stories she heard about their dad.

Merle cane out of the house “What the fuck you honking for?”

“Is Daryl here?”

“Yeah” “What the fuck…does he owe you money or something” Merle asked coming to the car.

“No, just wanna talk to him” Nicki answers getting out of her car.

“Why you want my little brother, I’m out here” Merle smirks crossing his arms over his chest leaning back on her car.

“Aren’t you with Sammi?” Nicki asked smirking back at him.

“Shit…..fuck I’ll go get him” Merle says going back towards the house.

She was laughing when Daryl comes out of the house…..in nothing but a pair of jeans.

“What are you doing her princess…..wanting Merle to hit on you?” Daryl grinned leaning back in her car.

“I don’t know what happen I mentioned Sammi and he just scurried off” she smiles.

“Hmmm, yeah she has that effect on him” “So what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t come to school I was worried.”

“Oh princess…. You want be seeing me at school anymore, decided it wasn’t for me” Daryl says.

“Well damn, looks like I’m gonna have to flirt with Merle every time I wanna see you.”

“Of you could have just called or tested…you didn’t need to come here….or actually I would prefer you don’t come here.”

“Why?”

“Really, do you not see this?” Daryl says motioning at his house.

“Okay, but that house does not make not want to see you.”

“Awww princess do you like me?” Daryl laughed throwing his arms over her shoulders.

“No….I come here to flirt with Merle.” She laughed elbowing him.

“I skipped school to come check on you…..I may like you a little bit”

“Well I like you a little bit it”

“Yeah, Nat and Sammi told me that you didn’t take girls to restaurants.” She couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head.

“Okay you go to school, I will see you this weekend, the girls have something planned.” Daryl tells her.

“Yeah they told me …..didn’t know you was invited though.”

“Come on now ….can’t have a party without me” Daryl grinned moving off the car pulling her into a hug “See ya later princess…….I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening for the surprise.”

Nicki got in her car, and watched Daryl go back into the house before pulling out of the driveway.

The next day drug it seemed like it was the longest day she had ever had, the girl had questioned her all day why she and Daryl was not at school…..she told them he had quit and she decided to stay home. Finally the day was over, she couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she drove home, she couldn’t wait to hang out with her friends …..and Daryl whatever they were calling it. She heard his truck way before she seen it the thing sound like Mack truck coming up the road, and his music was even louder….her parents were gonna love that.

She hears her phone ringing ….. “Hey I’m here”

“Yeah Daryl I heard you about 5 miles ago” she laughs “I’m coming” She hangs up deciding to not listen to the joke he was about to spit out about her coming.

“Hey there princess…how was your day?”

“Too fuckin long” she answers getting in the truck.

Daryl shook his head as he pulls of the driveway, heading to the lake that they had went to before, “So what do the girls have planned?”

“I can’t tell you that”

“Aww come on Daryl….just tell me.”

“Hell no …have you seen a pissed off Sammi…..the answer is no I don’t want that” he laughed.

They pulled in and she noticed Merles jeep and the twin’s car, she was excited to just be hanging out with friends. She got out of the truck, surprised when she felt Daryl take her hand in his.

“Hey there birthday girl” Natalie says.

“Hey guys …..thanks for doing this” She says looking around seeing beer and a cake “Beer and cake my favorite” she grins.

“Hey this is what you get here in Georgia little city girl” Sammi smiles.

“I’m very excited about beer and cake” Nicki grins making her way to the rest of the group finding a seat Daryl sitting behind her.

The night was great, drinking and hanging out with friends, talking sharing stories, it was better than any other birthdays she had before this. It was getting late when Natalie and the twins left, and Sammi and Merle left fighting like always.

“I don’t understand her why does she put up with him ….sorry but seriously I don’t understand”

“Ah those two will be together forever……until one of them kills the other” Daryl laughed, he as sitting on the edge of the picnic table his hands going to her hips pulling her closer to him.

“What I don’t understand is why you have taking such a liking to me”

“Me either” she grins.

He pulls her closer his lips meeting hers his hand on her hips her hands on his thighs, his tongue licks her bottom lip…she parts her lips allowing his tongue to slips past her lips……his kiss was amazing better than any kiss she had ever had before.

“You just gave me a reason….to like you” she smiles.

“Hell if you liked that” Daryl says sliding of the table her hand in his walking over to his truck, he puts the tailgate down and sits her on it, his lips going back to her mouth his hands on her thighs, her hands on the back of his neck…..she never wanted to stop kissing him. He slides his hands to the hem of her shirt pulling away from the kiss, pulling her shirt up over her head. He pulls his shirt up over his head laying it behind her, he helps her further back on the truck she lays back pulling him with her.

Daryl fumbles in his back pocket pulling out a condom, laying it beside her. “Did you have this planned?” Nicki asked.

“Surprise” Daryl grins, kissing her again, “I sure do like surprises” she says as she moves her hands, to the waist of his jeans, Daryl’s hand move up her sides, making their way under her bra, “Damn” she moans. His hands were rough on her skin it felt like little electric shocks every time his hands touched her. She leans up reaching behind her unhooking her bra, sliding it off her arms laying it beside her. Her hand go to the back of his neck pulling him back to her, “I love kissing you” she says.  “Good, because I love kissing you.” Nicki moved to the button on his jeans, "I aint losing mine, if you aint losing yours” Daryl smiled. Nicki took her hands from him unbuttoning her jeans, “are you gonna be a gentlemen and help me” she purred. “Fuck” he growls snatching her shoes off throwing them to the ground grabbing the bottom of her jeans yanking them off of her. “Now yours” she says moving her hands back to his button unbuttoning them. Daryl pulls his jeans off tossing them where ever they landed, his hands slowly slides up her legs, to her panties, tugging them off of her hips odd her legs,  laying them on the truck, he leans down kissing her again kissing her neck “have you done this before?” he whispers in her ear. She nods her head, her fingers running down his back to his boxers, working them off of his hips, Daryl kicks them the rest of the way off, she reaches over finding the condom, ripping it open, as he sits up she rolls it on to his length….she may have had sex before….not with a boy as big as he was.

Daryl leans down, kissing her as he takes his length in his hand, rubbing it through her wetness making her moan…. “shit” she groans in his mouth making him grin “ are you ready?” …….“Yeah” she answers taking his face in her hands pulling him down to her kissing him, gasping as he gently started to push into her. “Wrap your legs around me” She does as she was told as Daryl pushed into her, getting a rhythm, she could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her “fuck…are you sure you done this before” he ask between thrust and grunts.

“Yea…..he wasn’t as big as you” she moans, which spurred him on as he started thrusting harder, “fuck Daryl” she moans digging her nails in his back, making him groan, he starts kissing her neck kissing down her chest taking her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple…… “ah shit” she moans tangling her hand in his hair moving him to the other nipple.

Daryl sits up, laying her legs over his thighs, his hands digging into her hips, the change in position, stirred up a unfamiliar but amazing feeling in the bottom of her belly, “holy shit……keep doing that …just like that Daryl….please” she moans grabbing his arms.  “Oh My God…..Daryl” she screams as every nerve in her body explodes and every muscle in her body tightens, he legs start shaking, Daryl lets go of her legs leaning down kissing her, “fuck” he moans, as he cums with a few more thrust.

Daryl pulls out of her, laying beside her, taking the condom off, throwing it off the truck, she turns to her side “what the fuck was that?” she pants running her fingers through his hair. He smiles “that princess apparently was your first orgasm…..your welcome” he smiles pulling her closer to him kissing her. “Well thank you” she laughs.

“Come on, get dressed” Daryl says kissing her again before sitting up. They both get dressed, and he drives them to his house, Nicki grins……she was happy, that he was comfortable enough to bring her back to his house, he takes her hand in his walking her into the house into his room…..she falls asleep in the arms of her Dark Prince Charming.


	4. Bad Reputation

_Nicki remembered, that month after her birthday, she spent every weekend at Daryl’s house ….lying to her parents telling them she was staying at Sammi’s or Natalie’s. There were also many nights during the week that she accidently fallen asleep after working on homework at one of their houses.  It was the best and the worst time of her life for a while. Her and Daryl had even talked about her going to college there, that was one thing Daryl would never compromise on, she was going to college…somewhere, but she was going._

Nicki woke up to Daryl running his fingers through her hair “Good morning princess” he moans in her ear.

“Good morning…..prince charming” she grins looking over at him.

“Prince charming ….my ass” he laughs. “So got a question, what are you gonna tell your parents about where you was last night.”

“Shit…. ah hold on” she mumbles, crawling over him laying on him reaching for her phone dialing Sammi’s number, “Hey, what’s up” Sammi answered, it got hard for Nicki to answer as she feels Daryl’s hand running up her thigh, since she was only in one of his shirts he had a nice view. “Ah…shit …sorry um I stayed with you last night” she answers feeling Daryl’s hand make its way to her ass squeezing moving his hand in between her legs, “Okay.”  Sammi laughed Nicki gasped as she felt, Daryl slide a finger into her, she jerked around looking at him….. “Damn…..and I’ll be spending the day…..all day there too” she tried to stifle her moan as Daryl started working another finger into her. “Gottcha…..also if you two do decide to leave the bed today I have clean clothes in Merles room” Sammi offered…. “Ah fuck….thanks” Nicki answered trying to level her breathing. “You are gonna tell me about last night” “Of course” Nicki answered before hanging up the phone.

Daryl pulled his fingers out of her grinning at her as she moved around straddling him…. “Really you couldn’t wait till I was off the phone?” she asked.

“Sorry…..I couldn’t help myself” Daryl pouted making her laugh leaning down kissing him.

“I think I can forgive you” she grins.

“So I got you all day huh?”

“Sure do ……got any ideas on how to spend it?” she winks sliding her hand behind her wrapping her hand around him.

“Damn make a girl cum on time and you can’t get rid of her” he laughs hiding his face as she slaps his arm.

“Fuck you Daryl Dixon.”

“Like I told you that night at the lake…..yeah you will” he smiles pulling his shirt up over her head tossing it to the floor. “Shit babe sorry” he says as he looks at the bruises on her hips from the night before.

He moves his hands up her body to her tits squeezing …making her moan as he leans up taking a nipple in his mouth sucking, and nipping until they were hard enough to cut glass.

She moves pulling his boxers off of him taking his length in her hand, working him, with her hand before taking him in her mouth.

“Fuck babe” he groans gripping the sheet, trying not to buck his hips.

She smiles as she slides down on him taking all of him, his hands are on her thighs as she starts to ride him. Daryl decided then that, that was his favorite site to see his princess with her eyes closed, her head thrown back as she rides him, he could watch her every day of his life.

“Damn princess you look good doing that” he moans.

Nicki runs her hands up his body, leaning down kissing and sucking at his collarbone….leaving a mark Daryl moves his hands to her ass, up her back to the back of her head wrapping his hand in her hair gently pulling her head back revealing her neck, he growls as his lips find her neck, sucking leaving a matching mark that she had just left.

“Shit …..Daryl” she groans as she cums. Daryl could feel her tighten around him…..he pulls her off of him surprised when she takes him back into her mouth sucking ….. he bucks his hips as he cums, his release sliding down her throat.

“Fuck…..princess….come ere” he growls pulling her up to him.

“Fuckin amazing ……your fuckin amazing” he groans kissing her.

Nicki, moves and lays beside him, laying her head on his chest his arm around her shoulder, Daryl pulls the cover up around them both.

“Princess….what do you want to do today?”

“Lay here like this” she answers kissing his chest.

“Okay” Daryl smiles kissing the top of her head.

The two lay in bed, talking, laughing, touching…..kissing.

“Princess, lets go get some food.”

“Okay….but we are going somewhere in town not like the last time.”

“Alright, lets get dressed, I think Sammi has clothes in Merles room.” Daryl told her.

“Yeah she told me.” “Is he here?” She ask getting out of bed pulling his shirt back on.

“No, he is with Sammi.” “The bathroom is right there, if you wanna wash up, washcloths are in the cabinet beside the sink.”

“Merle’s room is right there.” Daryl pointed.

Nicki went to the small bathroom and washed up, before heading to Merle’s room, finding a shirt and a pair of shorts, putting them on. She was surprised how clean Merles room was.

“Hey, you ready?” She turned to see Daryl standing in the doorway.

“He keeps it clean because when he was in the army they would make them keep their areas clean and neat….he tried to get me to so the same to my room, but as you can tell I don’t listen all that well.” Daryl laughed reaching for her.

“Yeah I noticed- you and your dirty room” she laughed.

“Okay then let’s go princess……I’m starving ….gotta keep my energy up” he winked at her.

They find a little restaurant, and go in everyone knew who he was they all stopped to talk to him to ask about his dad or Merle or both.

“So princess, whatcha gonna do after graduation.”

“I wanna go to college, but I could always stay her for a little while, before I go.” She says taking his hand in hers.

“No, princess you will be going to college- no taking time off” Daryl tells her.

“Maybe I’ll look into some colleges around here.”

“Yeah, I just want you to go to school.” He tells her kissing the back of her hand.

Nicki smiled at him, she couldn’t believe that she had fallen so hard and so fast for him.

“Ugh” she groaned feeling her pocket vibrate. It was a text from Sammi.

“Hey, so you guys did leave the bed lol”

“Yeah we are at Charlie’s, eating”

“good you two need to keep your energy up.”

That last text made her laugh.

“Who is it princess?”

“Sammi, I guess her and Merle is at your house.”

“Yeah, why don’t you tell them to come by and eat with us.”

“Okay yeah, I would like to actually get to meet your brother.”

“Hmmm yeah, well we will see after you have met him how you feel.” Daryl scoffed.

Nicki texted Sammi inviting them to come eat with them. An hour later, when she had not gotten a reply and she and Daryl decided that the two must have found their way to Merles bed, and had already ate they decided to go and hang out by the lake.

Daryl dropped the tailgate and helped her on the bed of his truck. Daryl sit behind her, his arms wrapped around her his head on her shoulder they sit and looked at the late.

“So princes, have you decided what you wanna go to school for?” Daryl asked,

“No, not yet something to so with art, but I’m not sure yet.”

“So I got offered a job at the garage” Daryl tells her.

“That’s great Daryl” she turns her had so she could kiss him.

“Yeah…..but you won’t be embarrassed by dating a mechanic….princess?”

“Why do you always worry about that?” “I’m not embarrassed by you Daryl, or what you live in or who your family is, I want to be with you for you.” She tells him kissing him again.

“Yeah” Daryl mumbled back.

They spend the rest of their day at the lake, laughing, talking ……but mostly a lot of making out and touching.

“Okay princess, I better get you back, you need to get home before your daddy kills me.”

The spend every weekend together, expect one when she made the mistake of asking about his mom, after he tells her that the night he got locked up with Merles that cop had something about his mom. She had stopped driving to school Daryl took her and picked her up every day, she was spending every free minute she had with him……but between the making out and sex Daryl was worse than her mother getting onto her about her homework telling her he liked smart women. They got to know everything about each other, explored every inch of each other …….every chance they got.

 Nicki lay in Daryl’s bed, it had become one of her favorite places to be in his bed with her head on his chest. She had drifted back to sleep when all of a sudden she was jerked awake, by a sudden movement and screaming and cussing. Daryl was up out of bed screaming at an older man. Daryl had blood coming from his lip and the older man had blood running from his nose.

“Merle come get this drunken son-of-a-bitch or I’m gonna fuckin kill him” Daryl screams. Nicki had shoved herself into the corner of the bed, she didn’t know what was happening and she was scared….she had never seen Daryl this mad before.

“Get that snooty ass little whore out of my fucking house” the older man growled looking over Daryl’s shoulder at her.

Daryl swung and connected another hit to the man who Nicki was now guessing was his dad. “Shut the fuck you up you fuckin drunk.” Daryl spits standing over him.

Daryl goes to swing again, but his arm was caught by Merle. “Get her out of her brother” he says looking over at her.

Daryl nods and turns back looking at her holding his hand out to her, she grabs his hand and he pulls her out of the bed, grabbing their shoes they are out of the house in the matter of seconds.

“Who is that?” she ask wiping tears from her face.

“That’s my old man…peach aint he” “I’m sorry you had to see that” Daryl says not looking at her.

He jerks away when she reaches over to wipe blood off his face “Don’t.”

He pulls the truck beside the lake and gets out of the truck, Nicki follows him “Daryl please.”

“Please what?” He turns towards her, she had never seen his face so cold.

“Please let me clean you up.” She says.

“No” “Don’t fuckin touch me, just stay away.”

“Daryl….please” she could feel the tears wale up in her eyes.

“Fuck…..just go on” Daryl screams.

“Why are you saying this” she ask crying.

“Because Nicole, I want you to go, I don’t won’t you around!” Daryl’s voice is getting louder.

“Daryl your just mad…..calm down….please” she says wiping tears from her eyes.

“Fuck yeah I’m mad, and you need to go,….call Sammi or Nat, get the fuck out of here” he screams at her.

Nicki didn’t know what to do, she had never seen him like this before….she didn’t know what to do, and she didn’t know what she had done …..all she knew was that she wanted to help him but he wouldn’t let her.

“No I don’t want to leave you like this …..please Daryl….just calm down” Nicki was begging him just to calm down.

“Nicole get the fuck outta here, I’m done….you don’t need to be around this shit …..you don’t need to be around him and if you stay with me you will be ….I’m done.”

Nicki was confused, “No please Daryl just talk to me” she as crying walking closer to him.”

“Talk to you okay” “You remembering asking about my mom….well here’s what happen to her that son-of-a-bitch  beat her until she drank herself to death… is that what you want?”

“Daryl you wouldn’t hit me.” She says shaking her head.

“How the fuck do you know that huh?”

“How the fuck do you know that” Daryl says through gritted teeth.

“You wouldn’t …..you’re not him”

Daryl grabs her by the arms, “Go, I’m done with this ….I’m done with you…you need to go back to where you came from, find a man that is better than this …..one that you aint afraid of” Daryl grits his teeth.

Nicki was not afraid of him…..she was scared for him…she was worried about him. “I aint afraid of you Daryl” she cries.

“Really…I can see you’re afraid of me Nicki… I can see it in your eyes, you know that’s what I will become” “That” he screams pointing in the direction they had come from.

“No I don’t think that….I love you Daryl.”

“Fuck…..Nicole I don’t even know what love it, I was taught love was belts to the back- I can’t love you…I don’t love you” He says letting go of her arms.

“Don’t say that” “You are just using that as an excuse to not get close to people” she screams as she watches him go to his truck….watching him leave. She sits down under a tree her knees pulled up to her chest, her head buried in her arms as she sit and cried.

That would be the last time she would see Daryl, her dark Prince Charming…..before she left the state of Georgia. She didn’t know how long she sit there until she texted Sammi, asking her to come pick her up.

Sammi drives her home, and sits with her when she cries, she knew the day she saw her dark Prince Charming he would break her heart-she was right, not only did he break her heart but he left it there at the lake.

1 Month Later:

Nicki had graduated High school and got accepted to the college of her dreams. Sammi and Nat had come over to help her pack and say goodbye to her.

“I’m gonna miss you” Nat says hugging her.

“I’m gonna miss you guys too” Nicki hugs them both.

“Maybe you guys can come visit me sometime” Nicki says wiping tears from her eyes, both girls nodding in agreement.

“Okay…..we gotta go, so I don’t miss my flight” Nicki hugged Nat and followed Sammi to her truck.

“Thanks for taking me to the airport”

“Oh, lord you don’t have to thank me.”

“So… have you seen him?” Nicki asked.

“No, he moved out right after me and Merle moved in together….he doesn’t even call.”

“I hope he’s okay”

“Oh he is, he is as tough as nails” Sammi smiled at her hopping it would settle her nerves a bit. “If you want the first time I hear from him I will call you keep you updated.”

“Yeah, please”

Nicki hugged Sammie before getting on the plane that was the last time she would be in Georgia for a long time.


	5. I need you!

Nicki gathered the pictures back up putting them back in the box and headed to bed she had to work in the morning, and had to come home and pack….get ready for a business trip she was leaving for the day after the next. After work she stopped picked up some Chinese food, and starting packing while listening to music, she had never been to South Carolina and she was excited.

She was up at the crack of dawn the next morning packing her stuff in the cab and heading to the airport. She was a buyer for a big art dealer, she loved her job, she got to travel and look at art and buy art….with other people’s money it was fun. She got off the plane and headed towards her hotel. As she was waiting for her room service, her phone rings.

“Hey Sammi girl how are you?”

“Great as always, how about you, how are you?”

“Tired, just got off the plane.”

“Oh yeah, you’re in South Carolina for the week right”

“I got the week off, I’m only here for two days, then back home to start packing, I’m moving out of my apartment to a new one ….finally.”

“Really you ass, you’re gonna be this close, and you can’t come visit?” Sammi laughed.

“I just can’t…..I’m sorry.” Nicki replies.

“I understand”

“How is he anyways?”

“He’s good, he’s really good actually, he owns what like 3 garages not, he’s healthy, he’s doing great……single though.” Sammi tells her.

“Why do you always bring that up?”

“Always bring what up?”

“That he’s single.”

“You asked about him, I was just telling you everything.”

“Well thanks, but I’m gonna go eat and get to bed, have to get up early in the morning.”

“Okay, love good night, sweet dreams call me when you have free time.”

“Sure will”

Nicki hung up her phone, and ate her food… finally falling asleep…..it was yet another night that he crept into her dreams.

Her day went great the meeting went just as she wanted it to go….but all day she kept thinking about what Sammi had told her. It had been years since she was in Georgia and she missed her friends so much, and she did have some days off work, and she was very close. She decided to go visit, she wouldn’t let him or the thoughts of him keep her away from her friends.

Nicki got off the plane and called Sammi.

“Hey love”

“Hey there Nicki, how are you?” “How did your meeting go?”

“It went really good.”

“That’s great, are you on your way back home?”

“No, I’m where you left me” she laughs.

“What?”

“I’m at the airport….come get me.” Nicki laughed in the phone.

“Really….oh shit okay I’m on my way….call Nat tell her to come to my house.”

Nicki hung up her phone and called Nat, telling her she was visiting for a few days and to go to Sammi and Merles, she would be there soon.

She heard Sammi before she even seen her, she was happy to see her friend again……it hit her it had been way too long.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Sammi grabbed her into a hug “It has been to way to long…..this can’t happen again we can’t go this long again without seeing each other.”

“I agree, I’m sorry this is my fault me and my hardheadedness.” She answers.

“Oh well…hell lets go we only have a few days.”

They pulled into Sammi and Merles house, Nat came running out of the house hugging her “holy shit I have missed you” she says hugging her.

“Doesn’t look like you need to be running there …….good lord you look like you’re about to explode.” Nicki tells her rubbing her belly.

“Yeah….twins….surprising huh.” She laughed.

“Lord you bringing two more MacManus’s I this world…..I don’t think the world can handle that” she grinned kissing her cheek.

The three woman made their way into the house Nicki hugged Merle and Murphy, before they left they had decided to let the three women have their alone time.

“Where are they goin?” Nicki ask even though she already knew the answer.

“Daryl’s…..I told them not to tell him you was here.”

“Oh that’s okay ….. I fine, I really am.”

“Good, okay let’s not talk about him or our past …we are older …..some are bigger” Sammi grinned at Nat.

“I agree…what are going to do ladies?”

“All I know is I am starving” Nicki says hinting to the girls.

“Me too” Nat agrees.

“Okay dinner it is.”

They gather up in Sammi’s car and head to a little restaurant, it was like old times, they talked and laughed and swapped stories, Nicki told them all about her job and her new apartment.

“I’m excited to move, it’s a bigger place, big ceiling to floor windows I can’t wait ….. I just hate packing and moving.”

“So what’s up with you guys…..besides the babies?”

“Connor is finally getting married, after years of dating the same girl” Nat told her.

“You know how me and Merle are, doing same old same old” Sammi says.

“Yeah still fighting all the time?”

“You know it” Sammi laughed.

“You know Daryl told me one time that you and Merle would be together until one of you kill the other” Nicki tells her.

“Sounds like him…..no we are doing good, settled down, we are doing really good.”

“Since you guys are doing so good……why don’t you two just go ahead and tie the knot” Nicki laughed knowing that neither Sammi or Merle were not the marrying type of people.

“Could you imagine the money they would spend on all the divorces” Nat laughed, as Sammi nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, your right” Nicki agreed, all three women laughing.

“I need to find a room for tonight….know of any places?”

“Yeah, my place, you can stay there, you aint getting a room” Sammi told her.

“Are you sure, I don’t mind getting a room.”

“Of course I’m sure.”

The three women finish their dinner, and head back to Sammi’s house, the men had still not made it back. The women all sit down and went through pictures.

“You know, I just went through all my pictures……and found Daryl’s number that he left on my car, that first day we met.”  Nicki smiled looking at a picture of them all.

“You kept it?” Natalie asked.

“Well not internally I had thrown it in the box and forgot it was there.”

“Did it bring back memories ….good memories?” Sammi asked.

“Yeah it did” “Did I ever tell you that he followed me home that night after that first party at the lake, he don’t me that he wanted to make sure I got home safe.”

“That’s sweet” Nat grinned.

“Yeah”

“You miss him don’t ya?” Nat asked.

“I don’t know …..he broke my heart.”

“Yeah, he was always so worried about turning into his dad, it took Merle years even after their dad passed to realize he wasn’t his dad.” Sammi tells her.

Nicki nodded, she knew that he was worried about that.

“So are you gonna visit him while you’re here?” Sammi asked.

“I’m not sure yet” Nicki answered.

“Okay…..he’s doing really good.”

“So are you excited about moving?” Nat asked. Nicki smiled at Nat, thankful that she had changed the subject.

“Yeah can’t wait, to get into the new apartment, it’s been way too long in the little apartment” “I just hate packing and moving.”

“Yeah, I remember helping you pack for college” Sammi laughed.

The women could hear the men pull up in the driveway. Nicki held her breath hopping that Daryl had not come with them.

“Hey ladies how was your day? Merles asked leaning down kissing Sammi.

“It was good….been too long though it needs to happen more.” Sammi answered.

“Yeah, maybe we can go out to her place soon.” Merle said.

“That would be great…..you guys can come help me move” Nicki laughed.

“Hey now …..I didn’t say I was coming out to work” Merle laughed.

 “Oh and she is staying her for a few days.” Sammi informed Merle.

“Okay, she always welcome here, she knows that.” Merle answered.

“Thanks Merle” Nicki felt right at home here among her friends she missed that feeling.

The next few days were great, she hung out with her friends and went to all the old places they would hang out. She was happy but also a bit disappointed that she had not run into Daryl, she realized being back at the lake that she did miss him…..and she still loved him that she had the habit of comparing every man she ever dated to him- her first love and none of them ever measured up. She wanted to see him but she didn’t know if you she could handle it she was mad at him, she was angry with him for taking her love away for not listening to her.

Nicki stepped into her apartment dropping her bags at the door, deciding to just leave them packed the next day she would take them to her new apartment. She made her way into her bedroom turned on her music and started packing boxes. She was halfway through her closet when his song came on it brought tears to her eyes…..she needed to see him or at least talk to him again.

She found her phone, and texted Sammi asking for his number. It didn’t take long for Sammi to respond with his number. She sit and looked at the number until the song went off, she didn’t know why she was so nervous about calling him.

She put her phone down on the bed and finished packing her closet and thought about it she needed to talk to him. She sit down and picked up her phone dialing his number. After three rings….he answered. 

“Yeah” …..Nicki’s heart started to flutter just from his voice.

“Um hi...Daryl this is”

“Yeah Nicki I know who it is”

“Um I got your number from Sammi, how have you been?”

“Why didn’t you come as me that when you was here?”

“I don’t know I was mad, hurt still.”

“Yeah, princess I’m sorry.” Tears come to her eyes when she heard him call her princess again.

“I’m sorry to”

“Nicki I’m glad you called and I would like to talk some more but I have to be up at four in the morning, but if you want you can call tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay that sounds good.”

“Goodnight Daryl.”

“Goodnight princess.”

Nicki couldn’t keep from smiling when she hung up her phone.

The next few days all she done was pack, her heart was broke….again, Daryl did not answer when she called, he had not called her. She knew that it was a mistake calling him. She was packing her kitchen when she heard her door open, she was surprised to see Sammi, Merle and Connor walking through the door.

“What are you guys doing here>” she ask hugging them.

“Well, I know how much you hating packing, so we came to help.”

“Oh my God thank you so much.” She said hugging them all again.

“How is Nat?” “Murphy called and said she was in the hospital I called that night but no one answered.”

“Lass she is fine, gave my brah’der two little boys.” Connor answered smiling.

“That’s great, how’s it feel ….uncle Conn.?”

“Great…..so what do you need me to do?”

“Well right now I need to carry the boxes I already have packed to the U Haul truck.”

The two men started packing the boxes out to the truck, as the women finished packing up the boxes in the kitchen. The four packed up most of her boxes and unpacked them at her new apartment.

The next day the three had to leave, Connor wanted to see the new babies and Sammi and Merles had to get back to work.

“Thank you guys so much, you helped me so much I love you all.”

“Your welcome love, I love the new apartment, I love you, please please come visit soon.”

“I will I promise, you guys will see me so much of me …you all will get sick of seeing me.” She laughed.

“Never get sick of seeing you.” “Okay I gotta go I will call tonight when we get home love you.”

“Love you to.”

Nicki watched the three leave and went back into the apartment, he had packed the rest of her stuff in her car, this was her last day in her apartment, but she excited. Nicki got her keys and headed out to her car, it was late and all she wanted to do was sleep.

She walked up to her apartment door, she stopped, she could hear noise behind the door…..music, as she opened the door she heard.

_“I may be a real bad boy_

_Oh but baby I'm a real good man”_

She thought she may have left it on when they were there earlier.

“Hi Princess”

She turned around seeing her Dark Prince Charming.

“Oh my God…..what are you doing here?”

Daryl didn’t answer, he shortened the distance between them scooping her up in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom, he had put up her bed. He gently laid her on her bed, not one word was said as he undressed her, and undressed himself. She reached up for him, he grinned as his lips found hers for the first time in five years.

“I missed you” she tells him looking up at him.

“I missed you too princess.” “I love you I always have” he says.

“I never stopped loving you Daryl.” She groans.

Daryl kissed her as he slid into her, he missed this ……she wanted this ….she needed this. His thrust were long and slow, he was taking his time, showing her how much he cared, how much he missed her.

“Princess, I want you …I need you” Daryl groaned in her ear between moans.

“You never lost me Daryl.” She tells him tears in her eyes.

The sex was sweet, loving caring, it was amazing, and she knew that this was the man that she wanted …..that she needed in her life. She needed her Dark Prince Charming! 


End file.
